1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to articles having improved resistance to forces such as, for example, those generated by penetration by ballistic projectiles, pointed objected (e.g. knives, icepicks, etc.) and the like and the effect of explosive blast. More particularly, this invention relates to such articles which are fiber based and which are especially suitable for fabrication into penetration and blast resistant articles such as ballistic armor in the form of, for example, helmets, shields which are resistant to impact by ballistic projectiles, portable barricades and armor panel inserts for briefcases, spall liners for military vehicles personnel carriers and tanks, aircraft armor, seats in military vehicles, panels, explosive containers and explosion resistant cargo containers for aircraft and the like.
2. Prior Art
Ballistic articles such as helmets, structural members of helicopters and other military equipment, and vehicle panels, containing high strength fibers are known. Illustrative of such articles are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,971,072; 3,988,780; 4,183,097; 3,855,632; 4,522,871; 4,510,200; 4,623,574; 4,748,064; 4,916,000; 4,403,012; 4,457,985; 4,650,710; 4,681,792; 4,737,401; 4,543,286; 4,563,392; and 4,501,856.